


Bring Myself Down

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Allison Is So Nice, Angst, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Peter sat staring at the fire, curled up in his favourite chair, a glass of Vodka laced with wolves bane on his knee, balancing there as a constant reminder of the way Peter felt. Ever since things had gone back to normal, since Peter had wished it all better -literally- he'd been feeling... withdrawn. It wasn't like before, when he was stuck under the curses grasp, no, now it was just emptiness. The wolf took another swig of the vodka, closing his eyes as he felt a small ache in his heart. Why did it hurt? The man opened his eyes as he heard the door open and he looked at Stiles, the boy looking out of place. "Dinners ready," Stiles mumbled, looking down at the floor awkwardly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Myself Down

**Author's Note:**

> You really do need to have read all five chapters of the previous fic to understand this one. :)

Peter sat staring at the fire, curled up in his favourite chair, a glass of Vodka laced with wolves bane on his knee, balancing there as a constant reminder of the way Peter felt. Ever since things had gone back to normal, since Peter had wished it all better -literally- he'd been feeling... withdrawn. It wasn't like before, when he was stuck under the curses grasp, no, now it was just emptiness. The wolf took another swig of the vodka, closing his eyes as he felt a small ache in his heart. Why did it hurt? The man opened his eyes as he heard the door open and he looked at Stiles, the boy looking out of place. "Dinners ready," Stiles mumbled, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"I'm not hungry," Peter replied, holding a hand out to the boy, watching Stiles slowly move towards him before the wolf placed his glass down before tugging Stiles onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"You need to eat," Stiles whispered, running his hand through the older man's hair slowly, Peter looking up at him with sad eyes and it made Stiles heart clench up and ache. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What was wrong, was that Peter couldn't get the image of Stiles dead body out of his head. He couldn't forget the mumbled screams, the betrayed expression the boy had worn so well. Peter could rarely look at the boy without feeling the overwhelming need to either touch him or cry. Not that Peter ever cried anymore, no. He was just... empty. "Nothing, little one."

Worried eyes raked over Peter's face before a small kiss was being pressed to Peter's forehead, the boy holding on tightly to Peter before pulling back and getting up. "Come on," he said softly, tugging Peter up, the wolf just letting him. "Please tell me what's wrong." It had been happening for a while, Peter had slowly been withdrawing himself from Chris and Stiles and neither of them knew what could possibly be wrong, or what to do about it.

Peter cupped one of Stiles cheeks in his hand, taking in every inch of the boys face in, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. "How could anything be wrong when I have you right here?" was the only reply Peter was willing to give the boy.

Stiles sighed, looking defeated as he pulled Peter towards the dinning room. The guilt settled deep in Peter's stomach and the wolf wanted nothing more than to be able to tell Stiles everything, to confide in someone and tell them what he had done, but he couldn't. Stiles would leave if knew Peter had killed him. No, the wolf would have to hold this on his own. This was his mistake; he would hold the pain alone.

"I made your favourite," Chris told Peter as the two of them entered, Allison already sat at the table with her dad. Peter's favourite included a steak, chips and onions. The wolf smiled as best he could, not feeling anything towards Chris at the lovely gesture. "Well, eat up. I was thinking we could have a film night tonight?"

"I'd like that," Allison agreed, smiling sweetly at her dad, worried eyes glancing towards Peter before she took a sip of her water. "Can I invite Scott?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you ca-" Chris went to answer before he was interrupted by a flailing boy.

"No!" Stiles said quickly, biting his bottom lip and shifting in his seat. "I sorta haven't told Scott about us yet..."

"You said you'd do that last week," Allison replied, rolling her eyes and sighing. "That does explain why I have yet to have a frantic phone call from him, but you can't keep this from Scott, Stiles. You need to tell him before somebody else finds out and he gets upset. I'm the one who has to deal with it." The girl pointed her knife at Stiles, the boy pouting before nodding and agreeing to tell him tonight. "Great! I'll ask him over then."

A rough hand lay over Peter's and the wolf looked up at Chris, his own fork stopping in the food he had yet to take a bite of. He still wasn't hungry. "Yes?" Peter asked, tilting his head at his lover.

"The film. Sound like a good idea?" They were all trying so hard and Peter knew he should put more effort into this all, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be around people when he should be locked up for what he had done.

"I am tired," he mumbled with a shrug, noticing the slight hurt that flashed over Chris' eyes and feeling his stomach turn. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well. How about tomorrow?" They all knew Peter had no intentions of actually following up on that.

"Okay," the older man said, nodding his hand and giving Peter's hand one last squeeze before pulling away and going back to eating his dinner. The rest of dinner went by quietly, none of them really knowing what to say anymore. Allison was the first to leave, kissing her dads cheek on the way past and going to text Scott. Stiles followed after her, mumbling something about needing her help on how to tell Scott.

The three of them had agreed that Chris would be the one to speak to Peter, make him face up to the way he was feeling. The Hunter left the rest of his dinner, getting up and grabbing his jacket before sitting down at the table. Chris placed a single orange bottle of pills in front of Peter, the wolf raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Anti-Depressants. They're under my name but I don't need them, I lied." The man watched Peter's blank face, sighing deeply. "I know you don't want to talk about it, and I'm respecting your decision, but I'm not going to watch you get worse and not do a thing, Peter."

The wolf looked at the pills and then at Chris, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I'll take them." Though Peter knew he wouldn't. Could medication even help with his wolf? He supposed mental issues weren't involved with the wolf, they were purely human and that meant the pills would help him. But being controlled by pills? No. Peter didn't need to run away from the pain he was getting, he guessed it was his punishment.

"Thank you," Chris whispered, running a hand through Peter's hair before getting up and taking their plates, asking his lover to grab the rest of them.

Stiles came through as they were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, walking straight into Peter's arms and smiling sweetly, kissing the side of his neck. "Love you," the boy mumbled happily.

"I love you too," Peter whispered, running a hand through Stiles hair and freezing as he saw blood over his hand. No, not again. The wolf closed his eyes tightly, holding Stiles tighter with his free arm before opening his eyes and seeing his hand was clean. Okay, it's fine. Everything is okay. Everyone is alive and well. "You're my everything. Both of you," he said quickly, panicking himself as he pulled away from Stiles and pressed a kiss to the others cheek, squeezing his arm before stumbling away, ignoring Stiles calling after him and moving up the stairs.

Once he was in their room, Peter shoved the bathroom door open and turned the shower on, not bothering to take his clothes off before he curled up under the water, feeling tears stinging at his eyes as his body shook. Everything was tightening up inside of him and Peter gasped for breath, desperately trying to calm himself down.

"Peter?" a voice asked softly and the mans eyes snapped up to see Allison standing in the doorway, her expression worried as she slowly made her way into the bathroom, looking at him through the glass. "Are you okay? Stiles and dad are worried. I could hear you struggling to breathe out there."

"I-I'm fine," Peter lied, pushing a hand against his neck and forcing himself to take deep breaths. "I just... I th-thought too much. You know ho-how it can... it can get." The wolf pressed his forehead into his thighs, taking a shaky breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You don't even like me, why are you here?" Peter snapped, only feeling a little bad as Allison looked down at her lap.

"I don't not like you. You've grown on me. I mean, you're going to be here for the rest of my life, I'm as well as letting myself get close to you now and just... enjoying our time together."

That made Peter feel a little better, not much. It didn't fix anything, but it gave some hope for the future. "I was thi-thinking about proposing to your dad."

Allison smiled softly, nodding her head and pressing a hand to the glass. "He'd say yes. I know it. And I guess it wouldn't be too bad having you as another dad, you know. You have pretty good style, and you'd be more bearable to go shopping with than my dad is. He just whines and asks me when we can leave."

Peter let a small smirk grace his features and he nodded, moving a hand up and turning the shower off. "I'd love to go shopping with you," he said quietly before moving out of the shower, Allison standing up and grabbing a towel before wrapping it around Peter. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"We all have our bad times," Allison replied, shrugging and walking out of the bathroom with her soon-to-be new dad. Chris was sitting on the bed, having heard everything they said, his eyes glassy with tears that he wouldn't shed. Never had the man thought that the two of them would get along like this. It was a relief to see.

"I'll come downstairs soon, Scott arrived and Stiles is trying to explain all of this to him. It's amusing to watch." Chris watched his daughter run off before standing up, taking Peter's hand and leading him to the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he started taking the man's clothing off, the other not bothering to do anything but lift his arms and help out a little.

"I'm fine," Peter mumbled, shifting down and letting Chris pull both his jeans and boxers off. A small kiss was pressed to his right thigh and Peter looked down at Chris, the man grabbing the white towel Allison had wrapped around Peter, slowly rubbing it over his skin and drying him off. The man kept pressing random kisses over Peter's skin as he dried him off, the wolf feeling small blooms of warmth bursting inside of him at each bit of attention Chris paid him. "You should go downstairs."

"I will," Chris replied, pressing a light kiss to Peter's lips before moving over to their drawers, pulling out a change of night clothes for his boyfriend, throwing them at him and smiling at Peter softly. "Stiles can't stay tonight, but I'll be a couple of hours at the most, okay? Please come down if you feel up to it."

"Okay." Chris handed the v-neck loving man his pills, gave him a light kiss before moving out of the room and down into the living room. Peter stared at the pills, his hands shaking slightly before he took two out and walked into the bathroom again, dropping the white brainwashers into the toilet, flushing it after. Once he was changed, Peter crawled into bed and curled up, his heart in his head as it thumped away. He may have his old life back, but Peter knew that his future was not going to be how it once was planned out and it was all his fault.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'll post what happened when Stiles told Scott tomorrow, or the day after. :)  
> Feel free to request a fic, it doesn't have to be apart of this series, either below or at bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> Please leave kudos or comments if you want to!


End file.
